A Haunting Bitter Romance
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: Blue Romance/ Aoi Romansu A Haunting Bitter Romance Kayou Nigai Romansu - when everything seemed fine reality isnt. Reality is never the same as a happy ending. In the end it's what life is.


Young people these days are healthy, fit, and clever and they should all live or have those typical happy lifestyles with social lives and friends, each deserve their own happy endings, the criminals, even rapists, even those terrorists who seem to not care about anything, except pain and destroying life that people have worked so carefully to create...

Because remember, those criminals, rapists, terrorists, murderers, psychotics… Remember that they once were innocent children, chosen to be born into this world, the gentle interweave of the DNA from both mother and father. And though we may hate such people, hate is a strong word in this crumbling world and yet love is so hard to find.

But there are unfortunately a few out of the thousands of well off people and their families who are not so well off… Those who don't get their happy endings, like Cinderella or Snow White who lived happily ever after, but if you think about it… if Fairytales turned out different…

The more realistic versions. The less innocent and the less entertaining. If you look at it literally… These stories are just there. There for no reason. Just there, because no one comes for Sleeping Beauty when her prince finds out that she has AIDS… Or Disney's popular and beautiful interpretation of Beauty and the Beast:

Maybe that story was taken from a long time ago: a young beautiful woman who was raped brutally, before she was taken away to be sold into the sex industry, yo be pumped up on drugs and be fucked by ugly men for the rest of her life and the last thing she would be craving as she died would be drugs and sex.

This is how cruel reality can be. It also proves what a pessimistic person I am when it comes to looking at things on the real ugly truth, other than that I am literally a happy person, because I've never liked fairy tales or to say anything that seems remotely un realistic.

Some people are different, some have mental disabilities, some have birth defects, and some have uncaring parents whilst some have a serious medical condition that has no hope of curing. Or at least has some way of stalling the disease and slowing it and lengthening that particular person's lifespan but in the end death is inevitable for these people.

But some are soldiers and fight for themselves to be heard and acknowledged in the vicious and cruel human food chain.

The Human Food Chain as Follows in my unauthorised point of view:

Multi Owning Company Billionaires- Nintendo, Apple, Yamaha etc.

Ministers, Presidents, movie stars etc.

Lawyers, Judges, Jewellers, TV Hosts

Office workers, Watch craftsmen, Computer programmers

Shop chain owners, Land owners, restaurant managers, Chefs.

Doctors, Nurses, Emergency aid, Police

Teachers, babysitters, Well off families

Merchants, Fishermen, Shop staff, farmers

Chauffeurs, Waiters, House Keepers, Nannies

Floor cleaners, Baggage checkers, Security

Disabled People (mentally, physically, medically)

Road sweepers, Maintenance

Factory Workers

Poorer Citizens/ Hobos

Filth who are the lowest scum…

This is what people care about, their social status, money, dirty, filthy money, people would do anything for it, money this and money that. Anything to get their hands on that torn, dirty paper and the dull round coins. It figures and adds up to being able to support and feed their family.

But is essential is it not? To be able to survive in this churning world of TAX, income rates, currencies and politics?

Most definitely essential.

You could call it: Aoi Romansu – Blue Romance. The blue romance for the love of money and the ownership of so many companies you get rich quickly.

Or.

You could call it: Kayou Nigai Romansu- A Haunting Bitter Romance. The bitter version for those who don't get their happy endings.

~~~ Flashback~~~

A 7year old blonde boy ran to the pier, his little orange bucket swinging jauntily on his arm. He had a sling bag and carried a fishing rod. When he reached the pier, he saw someone else had taken his favourite fishing spot.

It was another boy, around his age, he had raven black hair and he had a blue bucket. The blonde boy sat down next to him. The raven boy looked at him and smiled gently and then went back to watching his buoy float on the surface of the lake.

"Mind if I join?"

The blonde asked, the raven shook his head and stayed silent. The blonde pulled out his line and tack; he skilfully fit together his equipment before fishing in his bag for the bait. He unscrewed the top of a jar and picked out a wriggling worm, he looked at the helpless creature in interest and pity.

"I feel sorry for worms…"

"Why?"

The raven boy asked, the blonde turned to him and smiled.

"Because all they do in life is get eaten."

The raven smiled,

"But that's what grown ups do too."

"What?"

The blonde asked, scratching his head as he speared his worm on the end of his hook. The raven scratched the side of his nose absentmindedly.

"All they do in life is get eaten up by employment and stocks and that stuff."

"Oh."

The two sat there in silence, watching their lines float on the water, the blonde noticed his new friend was using a fly as bait, rather advanced.... He gave a startled cry as his line gave a hard tug, pulling hard the blonde strained, the raven set aside his rod and came to help him, and together they pulled and landed a large silver fish.

"Wow… I never knew such a fish that big could live in this lake. It's bigger than what I've ever caught!"

The blonde was ecstatic; he calmed down and looked at the raven who was smiling that gentle smile once more. The blonde nodded.

"It's a pity… But a king like this has to live longer."

With that the blonde unhooked the barbed wire from the fish's mouth, it flailed wildly, blood foaming, together they pushed the fish back from whence it came from.

The raven then stood up and announced he had to go home, the blonde turned and called:

"What's your name?"

The raven turned and looked the blonde right in his beautiful bright blue eyes and replied:

"Uchiha Sasuke."

_-I'm sorry, but I had to-_

~~~ End Flashback~~~

---

A car pulled into the parking area of the local hospital. The car. It looked expensive, it had an expensive feel and look about it, it moved like it was expensive, it sounded expensive. The owner of this particular car stepped out smoothly and shut the door with a slam.

So much for respect for one's expensive items.

The owner of the black car, he was tall, slender and athletic, with pale skin, spiked black hair and serious yet beautiful features carved into his face, his eyes slanted like a cats, neat straight nose, and perfect white teeth, his slim pink lips were drawn in a grimace.

The reason for why this beautiful specimen of a young man was at a local's hospital was because he had a splitting headache, the per-scripted medication that was given to him last time, did not seem to being doing its job. With one slender pale hand clutching the side of his head, the right side, in his left hand he gripped a white bag.

Entering the hospital he regarded the large photograph of a blonde woman. Under the photograph was a gold metal plate, engraved into it, was the name and description of the busty blonde.

_**Tsunade. **_

_**Highly skilled Medic, Best female doctor in modern history.**_

He smirked and then tensed up as a shock of pain flashed through his being; he dropped the bag as he clutched his left eye. He lent against the wall to steady himself.

Rubbing his temple he gave quiet growl, striding up to the front desk he slammed down a card. The lady behind the reception look startled, he did not say anything.

"Ward 5 please Uchiha-san."

The raven took back his card without a word and progressed down to the ward in which he sat down outside waiting. The clicking of high heels came down the ward and the door opened. The tall blonde busty woman stepped out. Tsunade.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

She said without a hint or trace of emotion in her voice, however she smiled at him, she had known Sasuke and his older brother since they were born. Naturally because she was the Uchiha's family doctor.

Sasuke tossed the white bag at her. She caught it without missing a beat.

"Still have the fucking headache... Hasn't gone."

Sasuke said following her into her office. Tsunade indicated him to sit down; she then pulled out the bottles and read the labels. With a snort she opened her bin and tossed the whole lot into it.

"Second stage then Uchiha. We need a full check up; this includes scans, x-rays and other checks."

Sasuke nodded and allowed her to escort him one floor above into the main health check up room. Indicating the flat bed like bench in the middle of the room, Tsunade then wordlessly left the room.

_-I had to leave you like that-_

~ Hours later~

Sasuke was now waiting back in Tsunade's office, waiting for the verdict. He checked the clock on her desk. He had come here at 3:26pm. It was now 5:53pm.

Tsunade entered the office with her head nurse, Shizune. Sasuke stood up and watched her as she set the papers on her desk and then filed them. She then turned to the raven, her face had an unreadable expression. She let out a heavy sigh and then surreptitiously wiped her eyes.

"Sasuke… You may want to sit down."

Sasuke merely inclined his head and motioned her to continue.

"You have a rare form of brain cancer which connects to the sinuses and possibly the whole nervous system."

Sasuke felt this news wash over him, a cold feeling like ice froze him, starting from the middle of his being and blossomed outwards. Feeling weak Sasuke collapsed against the wall, he looked at Tsunade. She looked away.

"We can stall this by the new laser surgery… We can shrink the size of the cancerous cells to a minimum but in the end you will either get permanent brain damage or you shall die. However since this is connecting to the sinuses, your eyes, nose, mouth all have the risks of paralyzing up and you shall have to be put on life support. Hopefully if we start soon the cells shall not yet destroy your nervous system. But your eyes and nervous system shall throughout these sessions and probably throughout your whole life will be at danger of becoming blind and paralysed."

Breathing heavily Sasuke eased himself into the nearest chair. He passed a shaking hand over his face, wondering in despair how on earth he acquired such symptoms. Tsunade flipped open a chart and a diary.

"Sasuke, be back in here tomorrow at 7:00am. We shall start immediately with planning your laser sessions and other medication, otherwise go home and stay put."

Mutely Sasuke rose and gathering his composure together Sasuke strode once more out of her office. Sasuke still felt that cold feeling of dread inside him; his family never had had the history of anything such as cancer. He stopped and glared at the floor. He looked up startled as someone grasped his chin, tilting it slightly.

Sasuke then found himself staring into the most beautiful and brightest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen, he then allowed his startled gaze to travel over the form of the blue eyed roadblock.

He was tall and looked younger than Sasuke, he had wavy blonde hair that fell over those bouncy blue eyes and tanned skin, he had a lithe frame, and he had three odd scars on each cheek, the six scars ragged as if he had been in some sick accident. Sasuke then took in the personality of this new character.

He was smiling at the raven, he had bright white million dollar smile and his hand that was cupping Sasuke's face gently was rough to feel but warm to touch. He was wearing the simple hospital gown of grey and white, he also had an IV drip connected to his arm.

"Don't give up."

Said the blonde, Sasuke blinked and directed his gaze to the corner of the ward. The blonde waited for his answer. The answer never came, so the blonde continued.

"You look so sad, why?"

This was a perfectly innocent question, but Sasuke's condition was so personal. Sasuke debated, decided and told him, his voice quiet.

"I have cancer."

The blonde did not recoil but he let go of Sasuke's chin and stroked his cheek gently. Sasuke unconsciously lent into the touch, wanting to experience more of this gentle human contact he had never had the time to become familiar with.

"I'm sorry…"

The blonde murmured and drew back; he then followed Sasuke's eyes to the IV drip. He raised his arm and chuckled lightly.

"This? I'm a long standing Asthma patient."

The blonde said smiling slightly, he lowered his arm,

"There you are you naughty boy!"

A nurse came running up to both males, she stopped panting harshly. She took the blonde gently by the arm.

"Always running off! No wonder Jiraiya- sama wants to chain you to your bed!"

The blonde let out an embarrassed laugh and scratched the back of his head absentmindedly, he turned to Sasuke.

"Oh, this is my nurse. She was assigned to watch over me, Jiraiya is my doctor and my guardian, he specialises in respiratory health."

The blonde let out a harsh cough to let out his point and then before he was marched away by his nurse he asked the raven.

"What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

With that the blonde was led away, Sasuke allowed a small smile to pass over his lips. He didn't even get any time to ask the seemingly cheerful blonde what his name was. Sasuke left the hospital.

_-I know you are angry at me-_

~~~ Flashback~~~

A slim raven haired boy of 11 sat down next to a cheerful looking blonde, girls tittered behind him, he sighed. Why were the girly girls so annoying?

"First day of Secondary School huh?"

The blonde remarked, the raven nodded, the blonde smiled and held out his hand. The raven shook it.

"New here?"

"Yeah."

"Same. I transferred here from a school that has its own upper classes,"

"Same."

The raven said, he pulled out his text books waiting for their first lesson to start, it was Mathematics first thing.

"So who are you?"

The blonde asked the raven turned to him and smiled a gentle smile.

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

_-But I didn't want things to go wrong- _

~~~ End Flash Back~~~

~ 3 months later- April the 17th ~

"Well Sasuke… Progress it seems. The cancerous cells seem to have stopped destroying your nervous system due to the radiation of the laser surgery."

Sasuke knew there was more though, knowing Tsunade she liked suspense, she loved those Saturday night murder dramas.

"However?"

Sasuke asked when she did not continue. She looked down at the results of their latest session she let out a small unintelligible noise.

"However… These sessions shall only postpone the destruction of your nervous system, if we continue for the rest of this year until October we should be able to stop you from going prematurely paralysed for around several years."

Sasuke nodded and waited once more for the rest. The busty blonde then finally reached the bit she had been meaning to tell all along.

"It's your eyes Sasuke. I cannot save your eyes. If we try lasering them you would go blind anyway. The only hope we have for you is to transplant your eyes, the cornea actually, but maybe both eyes whole of them to be changed."

Sasuke started at his image in the long mirror on the opposite side of the room, he saw his charcoal grey irises staring levelly back.

"I understand."

"Sasuke, finding a matching pair will be difficult, because they are not your eyes, your body may reject them, the probability of this procedure of succeeding is around 15% the other 85% is failure and blindness."

Sasuke flinched and stood, nodding to her and then bowing curtly to Shizune he left. Tsunade let out the breath she had been holding in, brusquely she said to Shizune.

"We have to find a match. If we don't Uchiha will go blind by the next year."

Tsunade had 8 months in order to find a match.

_-Yet I know you knew that-_

~Next day~

The blonde stretched lazily and blinked up at the hospital ceiling, he had been in here for 4 months now and it sucked, he was bored and he wanted to move around but Jiraiya said he had to stay in bed.

What was there to do in bed apart from reading, sleeping, watching T.V and eating? The blonde sighed ever since he had met Sasuke he couldn't get the beautiful young man out of his mind ever since. 3 months since he had seen that stunning creature.

"Hey Naruto!"

The blonde, Naruto was shocked out of his trance; he looked up and raised an eyebrow. His best friends- Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru were staring down at him.

"Back from wonderland yet blondie?"

Kiba waved a hand in front of Naruto's face. Naruto grinned and swatted away the offending hand.

"Yep."

"I know that look; you were daydreaming about someone weren't you?"

Naruto cursed, he hated it how Shikamaru could just say the most awkward of things with a straight face because now he felt his own face heating up and Kiba was getting interested.

"Soo, having little morning wood over this someone?"

Kiba poked playfully, Naruto growled and covered his face with his free arm since the other one was plugged up to the drip. He didn't answer. Kiba pried again.

"C'mon is she pretty or does she look like Shika-butt? Be honest."

Naruto stifled a laugh; Kiba knew how to cheer him up whilst simultaneously being the biggest prick on earth. Shikamaru let out a quiet noise of annoyance but did not do anything about it.

"He… He's just perfect."

Naruto finally said in defeat, no one could last in a persuasive battle with Kiba, the wild brown haired male would always win, and he was such a smooth talker with anyone, even with his own sharp tongued grandmother who seemed to claw the faces and ears off of anyone who came near her.

"He??"

Kiba immediately became annoying as hell, he wanted to know, sure he cared about Naruto and if anyone broke the blonde's heart, male or female, Kiba would set them right by breaking their face and then a full blown lecture in the middle of public.

Many people were certain there was something going on between the two teens, because of Kiba's over protectiveness of Naruto's well being and Naruto acting so outrageously flirty with the dog lover.

But they were close as brothers and best friends who acted perverted for their own pleasure, nothing else; they just looked out for each other and covered each others backs in times of their many times of mischief making.

"Whooo?! Who is this mystery man!? Who is the lucky bastard!?"

Kiba said, asking more and more personal questions. Naruto groaned and wished he could die and just disappear into the pillows he was currently propped upon; he looked over to Shikamaru for help, the ponytailed man shrugged.

"Sorry."

Shikamaru said and promptly sat down and fell asleep. Naruto pissed faced the now eager Kiba. Sticking out his tongue Naruto gave his friend a cheeky grin.

"Bet you can't guess."

"Bet I can,"

"Deal, start guessing now!"

"Sai!"

"Ew!? What, the, fuck?! Why would I like a guy who says my penis is under average size?!"

"Ok, got me there… Gaara!"

"Holy shit! Are you joking!? Dude, Gaara's a great buddy but he wears eyeliner and talks about emo shit!"

"Not that one either I guess… Neji!"

"He's hot but no, I don't think I'd ever want to fall in love with him, he's too... Serious…"

"Well I never knew that… I'll tell him that Naruto."

"No don't! I'll fucking kill you and then castrate you and feed it to Akamaru if you let slip!"

Naruto threatened, Kiba smirked and stretched.

"In that situation?"

Kiba asked pointing to the IV drip. Naruto growled at him, Kiba raised his hands in defeat and for his now endangered penis's defence.

"Ok, ok you got me, all the rest of the guys we know you wouldn't like anyway so, who's the new guy?"

Naruto sent the evil smirk at Kiba as if to say he had won this bet, in which he had. Kiba sat down and waited before he began to make a whining noise in the back of his throat. Naruto glared at him before saying:

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Kiba fell off his chair with a crash. Scrambling to his feet Kiba started at him. Shikamaru was still amazingly still asleep, even if Kiba did fall off his chair, Naruto didn't think the ponytailed teen would wake up for anything.

"What!? Not the raven haired asshole who has that weird older brother and has cancer?!"

Naruto nodded, Kiba crossed his arms and shook his head. Naruto looked at him puzzled, his beautiful bright blue eyes questioning.

"Wait… How do you know all that?"

"It was in the paper this morning doofus."

Kiba shook his head again in disbelief and gave himself a smack over the head, Naruto watched his dog loving friend silently.

"Why the drastic reaction?"

Naruto ventured to ask, Kiba turned to him, sarcasm dripping off each of his words.

"Nearly everyone is out to get him! He's like rated the best looking guy around!"

Naruto arched one golden brow at this. Kiba ranted, Naruto threw a pillow the brunette to get him to calm down.

"I get it! It's just I met him here."

Kiba's eyes widened to impossibly large. Shikamaru snored, absolutely out of it what so ever. Naruto huffed and chucked a pillow at the lazy genius, he missed.

"You met him here?"

"Yes I met him here , he just looked so sad and he was so pretty and stuff I couldn't help asking why and when he told me his name I realised and put name and face together and nearly passed out. He has got cancer… Poor guy, someone as beautiful as him doesn't deserve such a fate."

Naruto finished quietly looking down at his hands, Kiba sighed and ruffled the wild blonde hair.

"You are starting to sound like Neji with all the fate and destiny stuff. Didn't you say you could change all that?"

Naruto looked up at his friend, his blue eyes shining with tears.

"But he doesn't! You can't fight or change your life once you have something such as cancer! Nature always wins you cannot change it!"

Kiba taken back by the vicious compassion that emitted from his best friend took a step back and sat down again. Scratching the back of his head, Kiba averted his eyes awkwardly, Shikamaru then cleverly decided to wake up at that crucial awkward moment.

"Hi, what's up?"

Shikamaru asked, yawning, his in put seemed to lessen the tense atmosphere but it was still embarrassing nonetheless. Naruto looked away and tried hard not to laugh, Kiba scoffed and lay back in his chair, Shikamaru looking puzzled looked between the two friends.

"Oh shut up."

Naruto snorted and chucked a pillow at Kiba who ducked.

_-Still it hurts me to know-_

~~~ Flashback~~~

Oh my god… The blonde's bright blue eyes widened considerably. He couldn't move not one bit. Uchiha Sasuke was kissing him!

He felt so warm and soft, the blonde closed his eyes, he really didn't want this moment to end, not at all.

They were 13, they were reaching puberty. They were kissing behind the boys toilets. He pulled away and stared at the raven, the raven who had become such a beauty at the age of 12.

"Why?"

He croaked out, Sasuke blinked and then placed a finger against his lips. They were both visibly blushing from that sweet innocent kiss, that simple touch of the lips.

Sasuke kissed him again, their lips coming together easier than the first time, Naruto gasped as their tongues found each other, twining and dancing slickly. One of them moaned but they didn't know who.

Their hands clutched desperately at each other's uniforms, crumpling them, sliding their hands feverishly through their hair, dishevelled. They broke apart fro a split second to catch their breaths then attacking each other once more.

The second time they broke apart, saliva was running down the blonde's chin, Sasuke lent forwards and wiped it away with his thumb, they were blushing a deeper colour that before now. Too obvious. Too many hormones, too much experimentation.

"No reason,"

Sasuke said staring directly into the blonde's blue eyes and then left the blonde there all alone.

_-When you find this-_

~~~ End Flashback~~~

~ 3 weeks later- 8th of May~

Sasuke had found out Tsunade so far had found no luck in finding a match yet, he really felt depressed, he also didn't feel in the mood to do anything today except knock himself out and sleep for a week. But then he remembered he needed to buy milk and chicken for Itachi.

Starting up his car Sasuke drown out and down the road to a nearby supermarket. Stepping into the cool shop, Sasuke mused off down to the dairy section, his mind straying off to other things.

He was still deep in thought when he bumped into someone. Excusing himself and saying sorry he was then stopped. It was that blonde again, with the brightest and most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Sasuke!"

The blonde looked down at him and grinned sheepishly. Sasuke crossed his arms and watched him.

"Discharged I see."

The raven commented, the blonde grinned wider and nodded.

"Yep! Anyway nice seeing you around here! Got to run, Kibs is waiting for me! Bye!"

With that the blonde ball of sunshine kissed Sasuke lightly on the cheek and practically skipped off to catch his ride. Sasuke stood there in the aisle, one hand brushing the spot where the idiot had kissed him and realised that encounter once more had been too quick for a name…

Shaking his head Sasuke sighed, his mind still on why the blonde had acted in such a way. Picking up the items he needed, Sasuke slowly made his way out of the place and got into his car.

Once on the road, Sasuke noted that the time was: 7:24pm. It was beginning to get dark and the street lamps were flickering on. Sasuke's mind flickered back to the blonde once more. Who the fuck was he??

What business did he have with him?

His mobile rang, Sasuke picked the call up. It was Tsunade. She hesitated on the other side of the line.

"What?"

"It's Itachi, Sasuke…"

Tsunade whispered, her voice strained as if she had been crying and Sasuke heard no more. The car crashed into the side of the bridge with a sickening screech of metal and everything flickered and died.

_-I won't be there for you anymore-_

~Same Time~

Naruto grinned and stuck his feet up on the dashboard and whistled. Kiba shot him an amused look, Naruto whistled again, Kiba winced, that was insulting, Kiba couldn't whistle.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Heh… Wouldn't ya like to know?"

Naruto giggled and shifted slightly, his feet still up on the dash board, Kiba smirked and elbowed the said feet off his car top. They stopped at a red light.

"Something good happened didn't it?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"C'mon you know I hate guessing."

"Nope. You have to."

Kiba felt his eye twitch, Naruto was just being annoying now, seriously… Naruto could be so sweet and then the next moment, the biggest retard and annoyance growing on your ass. Kiba accelerated, going over the bridge, not wanting to get caught up in traffic.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Naruto yelled, Kiba slammed his foot on the brake, Naruto jerked in his seat turning back to see what he missed. Kiba checked as well.

"HOLY FUCK!"

Naruto swore again, he pointed. There was a car, smoking, it looked completely and utterly kaput. It was on the side of the road, it had crashed into the side of the bridge.

"Reverse!"

Naruto said as he got out of the car and ran over to the wreckage, Kiba nodded and parked next to the mess of metal. Naruto was busy peering into the ruined vehicle trying to make out the person within.

"Shit!HolyMotherofGodinFuckingHell!"

"That's so holy of you…"

Kiba muttered, then paled when he too saw the person in the car. He was slim, pale; he had a cut down the side of his face.

"Oh my god… It's Sasuke…"

Naruto whispered, he looked over at Kiba who looked just as lost as he did.

"Come on, better get him out then."

Kiba said, rolling up his jacket sleeves, Naruto copied him and together they managed to haul the unconscious raven from his smashed form of transport and had him lying in the back seats. Kiba made sure Naruto watched the Uchiha, in case anything else was wrong.

"He's suffering from concussion…"

The blonde mused as he brushed the stray hair from the pale skin, he dabbed at the cut on the other male's forehead, Kiba hummed in agreement.

"Take him back to yours?"

Naruto asked Kiba thought about this for a while. He chuckled.

"No, not yours or mine, both of us are messy as hell; let's take him over to Jiraiya."

"What that old pervert!?"

"But he's a doctor isn't he?"

"He specialises…"

"I know I know, but he's still qualified isn't he?"

"Right. I'm stupid."

Naruto replied, Kiba took this as a yes and turned onto the road that would take them to Naruto's godfather's place.

_-Not because of anything stupid-_

--- Several minutes later ---

"SO do you know for a fact, that he crashed head on?"

Jiraiya asked, as he put on his glasses as he examined the cut and then passed his hands over the back of Sasuke's head to check for any bruises and bumps of the sort. Naruto shook his head, Kiba shrugged. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know who he is? He doesn't have an ID on him."

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke, he is a patient of Tsunade, and he has cancer."

Naruto said, Jiraiya smiled. He ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Tsunade's bunch of Uchiha's eh?"

"Yep."

Jiraiya looked over to the still form of the raven on his table. He sighed.

"Unfortunate that the poor fellow has cancer…"

Jiraiya went over to the sink and washed his hands. Once he was finished he turned back to the two males across the room from him.

"Both of you are welcome to stay over the night, don't worry Sasuke will be fine."

Naruto nodded and left the room, Kiba smiled sheepishly, Jiraiya laughed and showed the brunette to his guest room. Jiraiya took one last glance at Sasuke on the table before he made up his mind, picking up the slender male Jiraiya went to Naruto's room and deposited the sleeping raven at the edge of the blonde's bed.

"Look after him Naruto."

Jiraiya said quietly as he closed the door behind him, Naruto stared at the raven's face, before he shifted the male under the covers in his bed. Without another glance the blonde lay down next to the Uchiha and fell asleep.

_-Because I love you-_

~Next Morning- 9th of May~

Sasuke winced and sat up, he knew immediately this wasn't his room. So where the fuck was he? He cast what was left of his memory. Ah he crashed and then everything went black. Oh that was helpful. Sasuke felt a twinge of pain in his heart, he placed a hand over his chest- Itachi. Sasuke bit his lower lip.

'That Idiot…'

He thought, Itachi was always up to no good, always getting into trouble for something, always getting something broken, he and Sasuke used to joke about that one day Itachi would really kill himself doing some stupid stunt… Sasuke had thought his older brother was invincible, no matter the injury Itachi would bounce back.

But the reality was, Itachi had gone and done something stupid and something terrible had happened that shouldn't have. Sasuke gritted his teeth, he had loved Itachi dearly, he was the closest to family he had left, now he was all alone. Something in the bed he was in shifted.

Sasuke regarded curiously the large lump under the covers… A fat cat? A large dog?

He wasn't sure, he prodded the 'lump' it let out a snore. Sasuke raised and eyebrow and whipped the covers off, there was another male in the bed!?

Sasuke plastered a look of utmost surprise and annoyance on his face, not that he was repulsed, he wasn't but he wasn't exactly pleased, yet what the hell? It was that blonde.

"What…?"

"Where the hell am I?"

"Huh?"

"Wake up!"

Sasuke snapped and kicked the blonde hard, that the said blonde flew out of his own bed and literally into the wall. Sasuke was pissed. The blonde sat up and rubbed his head and looked reproachfully at the intruder, whom had just rudely kicked him out of his bed.

"You are at my godfather's. Jiraiya, also my doctor."

Sasuke froze, that did ring a bell. Jiraiya… Jiraiya the doctor who specialised in respiratory health. Whilst the raven was currently deep in thought Naruto got up and exited the room to fetch his said doctor.

"Have a good night's sleep Sasuke?"

The raven looked up startled to see the tall strong built man with a cascade of white spikes for hair in the doorway. Sasuke shrugged. Jiraiya rolled his eyes, Kiba sniggered.

"Uchiha's aren't very vocal are they?"

The brunette immediately went over to the raven and peered at him, scrutinising his face, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he didn't like people staring at him like he was some wild animal in a zoo.

"I wonder if this one's a good screamer. He certainly looks it."

Kiba cackled at his own joke ad reached out to touch the Uchiha on his pale cheek, Naruto frowned he opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke beat him to it. Kiba stepped back holding his hand, rubbing it looking disgruntled. Sasuke had lashed out.

"Don't touch me."

Sasuke rasped, he glared malevolently at Kiba who held his reddened hand up in front in a sign of defeat. Naruto hid a smirk, Jiraiya snickered. Kiba stuck his tongue out at them.

"Why am I here?"

Sasuke asked getting up, looking around for his shirt, he located it and pulled it on. Jiraiya wet over to him, Sasuke hissed.

"I'm not gonna do anything that will hurt you, you survived a rather nasty crash last night and had quite a bump on the back of your head from the resultant whiplash. If you are going to leave I need to check that you feel alright."

"I'm fine."

Sasuke snapped, he located his jeans and yanked them on, without another, glance he pushed past both Naruto and Kiba, pushing Kiba a bit harder than a normal person would have. Kiba sent him a secret middle finger. Naruto stared at the place where the Uchiha had left.

"He was fine Naruto."

Was all Jiraiya said. Naruto sighed and walked out of the house his blue eyes downcast. Kiba looked at the white haired man who shrugged. Kiba shook his head.

_-This isn't half-hearted shit that you always say it is-_

~~~ Flashback~~~

Both were 15, one was tall broad shouldered, blonde with gorgeous blue eyes, the other was pale, with raven black hair and charcoal grey eyes and a gentle smile.

"Fuck me…"

Was the breathless demand, the raven requested so sweetly for, the blonde had to comply, both were in different classes now, both didn't see each other much anymore let alone speak, they had forgotten each other.

Only at times like these did nothing matter because after all, this was just to make each other feel better. It meant nothing really.

"Are you ready?"

The blonde inserted two fingers into Sasuke who moaned and arched his back, it was dark in the classroom, it was 5:54pm in the afternoon, school was just closing down for the day.

The raven thrust his hips slightly down upon the two digits, moaning softly. The blonde laughed gently and kissed him on the lips. The raven slid his arms about the blonde's strong neck, ignoring the cutting pain of the desk in his back.

"H-harder…"

Sasuke gasped, the blonde inserted two more fingers, Sasuke writhing in pleasure, his mouth opening in a silent scream,

"God you are so fucking hot."

The blonde murmured, kissing the raven passionately their tongues battling for dominance, he pulled away leaving the raven a whimpering mess, kissing his way down the pale torso he licked the weeping swollen cock.

"Oh sweet fucking hell!"

Sasuke swore as his cock was engulfed in wet heat, four fingers still pumping into his hole hard and fast. He had a fierce blush and was panting harshly, then all pleasure was gone, he whined.

The blonde unzipped his trousers, freeing his hard thick erection from its prison, positioning himself at Sasuke's stretched red hole that was dripping lust, the raven nodded the blonde thrust all the way in up to the hilt.

Sasuke groaned his cock leaking more, the blonde closed his bright blue eyes at the tightness and of the swift slick entry. He pulled back and slammed back into the wet heat, the slick wet sound of skin slapping skin was just so erotic, Sasuke felt he had died and gone to heaven.

The thrusts got harder and more pleasurable for both teens, they both had faint blushes covering their cheeks and their breathing had increased rapidly, the heat in them, hitched up a notch.

Sasuke felt the heat in his groin and pelvis burn with ecstasy, he cried out and came hard, the blonde grunted and gave a few more hard thrusts his cock hitting the raven's prostate dead on, making Sasuke moan and his cock to spurt out the last drops of milky white semen.

With a low growl the blonde came hard inside the raven, they lay there on the desk panting slightly. Sasuke winced as the cock inside him was withdrawn, he felt sticky now that it was over.

"Thanks for making me forget temporarily."

He pulled up his trousers and pulled on his shirt, he smiled at the blonde and left him there. Naruto sat down on the desk and ran a hand through his hair.

'Damnit… I love you…'

_-Because I knew you too well-_

~~~ End Flashback~~~

~ 4 Months Later- September 12th~

Tsunade sighed she consulted the chart on the board, Sasuke's eye sight was actually fading faster than she had expected. She needed to find him a set before the end of October.

Sasuke sat in the chair opposite her, his eyes were bandaged as they were now so sensitive to light any bright flash would blind him completely.

"We need to find you a set soon…"

She tapped her pen against the desk, she called Shizune. The dark haired woman came, looking anxious,

"We definitely need to find a match for Uchiha, find lists of all you can for suitable matches."

She nodded and left, Tsunade turned to Sasuke. He turned his head to her. She cleared her throat.

"Sasuke your cancer seems to have cleared up rather well, but only for a short period of time it will come back, most definitely…"

Sasuke thanked his doctor and left, it was dark outside he pulled off the bandages and winced at the sudden light entering his eyes, he stood still for a while before he turned on his heel and walked off down the street.

Sure he was depressed, Itachi was dead, his eyes were dying out, they found no matches yet and he had cancer that was going to come back one day and kill him.

He passed into a ramen stand almost groaned, this blonde seemed to be everywhere. He sighed and sat down next to him. The blonde looked at him, swallowed the mouthful he had and grinned.

"Yo! What brings an Uchiha to a little roadside diner?"

"Miso, please."

Sasuke set his order and held a hand over his eyes, the light was a bit too harsh but he could stand it.

"To angst."

Sasuke replied, the blonde snorted. Sasuke ignored him.

"Why? You seemed fine before."

Sasuke glared at him, they sat there the rest of the night in silence eating their noodles, sharing a bottle of sake.

_-And because I cared too much-_

--- Few Hours Later---

Naruto was laughing helplessly, Sasuke seemed to have loosened up a bit, both acting this way due to the amount of alcohol they had consumed.

"So why are you so depressed?"

Naruto had sobered up he could hold his liquor much better than the raven could, who was now sporting a pink blush that was very visible against his pale skin. Sasuke swirled the clear liquid in his cup before downing it and refilling. He laid his head on the table top and sighed.

"My family are all dead… I'm supposed to inherit everything all the companies… But how can I when I have cancer… I'll die too young and early… Now they expect me to produce an heir… How can I do that so fast when I don't like women…?"

Naruto watched this with fascination; it was amazing how just getting a bit plastered one night can make a normally composed uptight person such as an Uchiha spout all their problems…

"Fuck you Ita-chan… why… why did you have to go do something so fucking stupid…? Why the fuck did you try to out run a fucking train?! You knew that you couldn't… You idiot…"

Sasuke knew he was crying, but his brain was clouded with a dreamy kind of fuzz that sort of cancelled out his pain.

"Ita-chan?"

"My stupid brother… my stupid stupid brother… Didn't he know that I cared about him!? That I worried about him…"

Naruto made a small 'oh' and turned back to his cup in front of him, Sasuke watched his tears drip down the end of his nose and onto the wooden table top. Naruto felt a pang of sympathy and something else go out from his heart to the beautiful creature sitting next to him.

"Now that I won't be able to fucking see…"

"Why won't you be able to see?"

"I'm going blind. On top of all my ailments why does my body choose to go blind?!"

Sasuke felt the tears coming faster but he didn't care, he wanted to forget. Naruto lent over and wiped away the tears from the raven's face. Sasuke started at the blonde.

"Don't cry… Someone as beautiful as you mustn't."

Sasuke bit his lower lip and looked down again, blinking rapidly. Naruto then sensed if he didn't intervene now the raven would drink himself stone dead. Grasping the raven by the arms he hauled him out of his seat and slung him over his shoulder.

"Sasuke, if you need to be sick be sick but please aim behind me."

Naruto smiled and left the money on the table and left.

_-Also because of my stupidity-_

~~~ Flashback~~~

"What am I to you!? Sasuke?!"

The blonde grabbed hold of Sasuke's shirt, Sasuke shook him off and sent him a cold look. The blonde recoiled as if burnt, looking hurt.

"Nothing, those times where I spread my legs for you were just so then I could make myself feel better. To forget what is happening in my fucking life!"

"Don't give me crap reasons!"

The blonde yelled, his beautiful blue eyes were shining, shining with tears, Sasuke snorted.

"Well my crap reasons will have to be enough because you're too stupid to realise you were being used for my selfish reasons."

"You prick! You fucking prick!"

The blonde punched Sasuke across the face. Sasuke reeled backwards but didn't return a hit. The blonde struck him again.

"I thought we had something! I thought I meant something to you!"

Sasuke smiled, it was frightening how he could smile so calmly in such a terrible situation.

"You freaking slut! Do you spread your legs for any other guy that asks?!"

"I have done so."

Naruto punched him again, this time it was so hard the raven went sprawling. Naruto stood over the raven, his strong physique towering over the slender of Sasuke's.

"Don't ever show your fucking prissy face to me ever again!"

With that the blonde turned and strode down the hall, before he turned a corner he looked at the pitiful figure on the floor.

Their eyes met for a brief moment and then the moment was gone. Sasuke smiled to himself and slowly stood, rubbing his jaw from where the blonde had struck him.

'It's for the best anyway…I would have asked for this to happen anyway… But you were special to me… Very special…

Sasuke straightened his uniform and walked away in the opposite direction of the blonde.

Only 15 years old… They chose to forget about each other.

'You are a precious person to me.'

_-We never got anywhere, anyway- _

~~~ End Flashback~~~

Naruto kicked open the door of his house and deposited the emotional wreck of an Uchiha onto his bed.

"Wait here; I'll go get you some water."

Sasuke sat there musing, he really wanted to just forget about everything right there and then… He lat on his back waiting for the blonde to return. When the said blonde did, Sasuke accepted the water and drank it slowly; he did not say anything when finished.

The blonde pushed him down on the bed.

"Get some sleep now."

Just as Naruto was about leave, he felt a hand on his wrist, he turned Sasuke pulled hard and Naruto toppled on top of the raven. Sasuke arched up and whispered in the blonde's ear:

"Make me forget."

Naruto without hesitation immediately agreed. Their clothes were discarded in no particular order, their mouths fought, dominating, nipping, sucking…

Their moans and breathing wound through the thick hot temperature of rising lust. Their bodies slick perspiration and their cocks dripping pre cum.

Sasuke moaned as he was penetrated, it had been ages since he had last been fucked and it felt so damn good. But the blonde was going too freaking slow for his liking. Sasuke impaled himself down onto the thick penis.

"So tight…"

Naruto grunted, Sasuke was just too hot and too tight for him, he moaned. This was just too fucking sinfully erotic. Their hands couldn't stop sliding over each other's bodies, dipping into the curve of a knee, the dip of a back the joint where skin met skin…

The sound of skin on skin… The power of each other's midsections as they met again and again, moans and pants penetrated the night air, thickening it with the stench of sex, sweat and lust. Every movement was graceful and without hesitation, they marked each other, showing who belonged to whom…

As if they had known this all their lives, as if they were missing puzzle pieces waiting to be interlocked together once more… Forever more.

They moved effortlessly, the heat and the passion built up to their climax, one stiffened and cried out loudly the other curled inwards and groaned quietly. They lay there still and unmoving, quietly catching their breath back after their crashing finish.

Naruto pulled out of the Uchiha, he hissed quietly. Sasuke was lying there, Naruto couldn't believe the nerve of the guy but the beautiful male had already fallen asleep without a word.

_-Leave out all the things unsaid and let it go-_

~~~ 6 Days later- 18th of September~~~

Sasuke waited in Tsunade's office patiently for her to return, the cloth over his eyes was making it hard for him to breathe, he recently found out he hated to not be able to see…

That day he had been taken home by that blonde… they had sex… the act seemed as if he had done it before with the blonde… But he couldn't recall how. But the next morning the blonde had left, without leaving a note, nothing just Sasuke's clothes folded neatly on the chair.

Sasuke turned his head as he heard the door open and Tsunade's signature heels clicking across the room as she paced, trying to think of something to say.

"You condition has worsened, I feared this… Sasuke. But I don't think there's anything I can do about it now… So I'm going to have to keep you hospitalised, your scans show early stages of blindness in your left eye and from your check up you are showing premature signs of arthritis in your lower back due to cancer."

Sasuke nodded mute. She called two nurses and Sasuke allowed himself to be steered away to a ward. Back in her office, Tsunade sat back in her chair and ran a hand over her face.

Why did it always come down to this?

_-Wasn't that our motto?- _

~~~ 10 Days Later- 28th of September~~~

Naruto doubled up on the court coughing and wheezing. Kiba and Shikamaru ran over to him, Neji close behind.

"Naruto! Oi! Does someone here have an inhaler?!"

Kiba yelled, everyone on the court shook their heads. Neji pulled out his phone.

"Yeah. Asthma attack. Really bad one. Ok. Guys I just called an ambulance, just keep Naruto still as possible."

Neji knelt down and supported the blonde's shoulders, Kiba held tightly down onto Naruto's arms, Shikamaru looking out for the said ambulance.

Naruto didn't know what was going on, his head, chest and throat were in pain and he felt himself unable to breathe. He heard shouting all around him and he sank into blackness.

_-Or was it just something to comfort?- _

--- Hours later---

Blue eyes cracked open, he was lying in a hospital bed… It smelt clean, a flash of white hair… Jiraiya…

"Drink up."

Jiraiya handed Naruto a glass of water, the blonde took the liquid and gulped it down gratefully. Naruto looked at his arm, it was once again wired up. Jiraiya sighed.

"You gave us quite a scare back then. I told you always to keep your inhaler on you whenever you do something like Basketball or Football…"

"Sorry."

Naruto gave a few harsh coughs.

Jiraiya looked at the blonde sternly. Naruto looked away.

"Jeez… Kids… Alright you had a pretty bad attack and I dunno when I can release you again so… You'll have to stay hospitalised for the time being, I can't leave you alone in that flat of yours to waste away."

Naruto threw a pillow at him, Jiraiya caught it and smiled, Naruto huffed and turned over and tried to go to sleep. Jiraiya put the pillow down and went out, closing the door quietly behind himself.

_-I don't think you actually cared- _

~~~ 9 Days Later- 7th of October~~~

Tsunade had never been in a tighter spot than she was in now, Sasuke was feverish, he also was unable to see in his left eye and he was going slightly insane about it. But she understood his fears. It just wasn't fair.

She went to check on the Uchiha, lately she had to keep him sedated, and he was going wild due to another ailment he seemed to have acquired: Psychosis.

Psychosis is another one of those odd mental disorders that come usually with traumatic experiences or something that changed a person's life. Obviously all the stress Sasuke had been put under triggered this disorder.

Tsunade knew at this point Sasuke would not even last to the age of thirty. It was too cruel, he'd snuff out his own life before he even reached 25. She had to get him over his disorder and she'd succeed, she'd also find him a matching pair of eyes.

She stared grimly into the calm serene face of the raven and felt a cold resolution to win this seemingly impossible battle.

"You shall live."

_-Because you never seemed to- _

--- 3 Wards away, same hospital---

Naruto in frustration threw his pillow at Kiba, who ducked, the blonde had a habit of when annoyed usually would throw a pillow at you, it seemed to be a compulsive disorder.

"Damn you Kibs. Why can't you just let me win once?! I can't kick your ass today because of this arm!"

Naruto pointed at the arm that was all wired up to drips and meters. Kiba cackled evilly. Naruto sighed, even thought he always won at Mario Kart on the Wii against Kiba, he didn't think Kiba would let this chance to win, slip away from him…

Kiba stretched and winked.

"Nope. Not going to."

Naruto sighed; he also had run out of pillows, seeing as Shikamaru had stolen 4 at the start to make a makeshift mattress on the floor and he had already thrown 3 more at Kiba…

"Prick."

Naruto muttered, Kiba looked at him, Naruto glared.

"What?"

"You know, Sasuke's condition has worsened. He's here actually. 3 wards away from here…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, Kiba mirrored his actions.

"And?"

"No you just seemed to care so much about him before. What you don't love him anymore?"

Kiba didn't seem surprised, Naruto was rather promiscuous, he'd fall in love and then once he hooked up or had sex with the person he'd forget about them or he'd say they were over within a few days. He would move on. It was a bit like his godfather- Jiraiya.

Such a sad attitude. Kiba knew though that Naruto's behaviour to sex was only to help him forget. Which is why the blonde had had so many partners over the years.

"I do care about him… I've always cared about him…"

Kiba narrowed his eyes, what??

"What's this?"

Naruto had turned away, Kiba knew there was no point in trying, he shook the lazy bum awake and dragged him out of the room. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, the beautiful blue irises darkening. Tears leaking out of the corners.

'You mean so fucking much to me.'

_-Bleeding hearts, makes love hurt much sweeter- _

~~~ 3 Days later- 10th October~~~

Tsunade had to operate, she had told Sasuke before she sedated him once more, it pained her heart to see him slip away into unconsciousness. She had a pair now, she had found someone willing. She would use them.

The operation was delicate and at one point Tsunade thought she would fail, but once again her reputation shone through and she and her squad pulled through, Sasuke was in stable condition, his new eyes were connected, his arthritis was being monitored and the cancerous cells though they had multiplied had been stalled for the time being.

Tsunade left the room to go change out of her uniform, she hated doing operations, but it saved lives and that's all she cared about. She wasn't trying to play god and bring people back from the dead, that wasn't her place, she was here to give her skill to cure people.

Each time she would succeed and she would continue to succeed.

_-You would always walk out on me-_

--- 1 hour after the operation had finished---

Sasuke was sitting up in the hospital bed; he had bandages over his eyes. He knew there were a lot of people in the room, but he couldn't distinguish who was who. Then everything when quiet.

"Sasuke… I'm going to take off the bandages in a moment so if you could close your eyes, your pupils can adjust to the light."

"Don't. Not yet."

Sasuke commanded quietly, she stopped; Sasuke turned his head randomly to someone in the room. Blindly seeking…

"That person, that person who gave me his eyes, who is he? I would like to meet him. I would like to thank him, for giving up his sight for me…"

A new voice spoke up it sounded familiar...

"Sasuke… The person who gave you his eyes, he's not alive… He… He died. During the operation he had a severe asthma attack… He tore out his own throat it was so violent…"

Sasuke felt a crashing blow to him; even though he did not know whose eyes he had but it still shocked him to the very core.

"Then can I know his name?"

Sasuke whispered. Another voice, Jiraiya replied to this question:

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke passed the name over, he didn't know any Naruto's… He nodded.

"Who was he?"

Then the feeling of cold dread, like ice and fire crept up inside him, freezing him and yet painfully tearing at him from the inside, emotionally destroying…

_Because you know…You know who I was…_

Without anyone answering him Sasuke ripped off the bandages and stared at the mirror in the corner. There was his reflection, circles under his eyes and ghostly pale… And instead of charcoal black eyes staring back.

Sasuke saw the brightest most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen, staring straight back at him, from out of his own face.

Sasuke stared wordlessly at his reflection before he screamed. He gripped the sheets and wept. That blonde, that annoying idiot of a blonde, with those amazing blue eyes and the charming grin, with that terrible asthma symptom, had given up his eyes and died for him, that stupid blonde who he had known since the age of 7.

That stupid blonde he had loved. That he had loved so deeply and held so dearly to his heart… He screamed again,

The sound was such a painful heartrending sound that pierced you, it tore your heart and you could hear all the despair and anguish heard clearly and loudly, as if in a sick version of song. All let out from the feelings that were never expressed. Hatred, anger and loss were mixed to form pain, a burning pain that came not from the voice but from the voice of your haunt, your soul.

All those tears shed, each drop was a mark of hurt and also joy, but then love is bitter.

Love is haunting. It shall always stand that way. No one forgot Uchiha Sasuke's scream of loss that day. It hurt, it hurt like nothing else, not like a bruise or a cut or a break, it hurt like a throbbing heart. Each twinge of pain reminding what, life left this world for.

Beating solidly and always always was their love pure since their early days. They hadn't forgotten… They had always known… They had always loved…

_-You knew who I was, you knew- _

~~~ Flashback~~~

He looked up startled as someone grasped his chin, tilting it slightly.

Sasuke then found himself staring into the most beautiful and brightest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen, he then allowed his startled gaze to travel over the form of the blue eyed roadblock.

He was tall and looked younger than Sasuke, he had wavy blonde hair that fell over those bouncy blue eyes and tanned skin, he had a lithe frame, and he had three odd scars on each cheek, the six scars ragged as if he had been in some sick accident. Sasuke then took in the personality of this new character.

He was smiling at the raven, he had bright white million dollar smile and his hand that was cupping Sasuke's face gently was rough to feel but warm to touch. He was wearing the simple hospital gown of grey and white, he also had an IV drip connected to his arm.

"Don't give up."

The blonde let go of Sasuke's chin and stroked his cheek gently. Sasuke unconsciously lent into the touch, wanting to experience more of this gentle human contact he had never had the time to become familiar with.

"I'm sorry…"

The blonde murmured and drew back; he then followed Sasuke's eyes to the IV drip. He raised his arm and chuckled lightly. He directed his blue gaze back at Sasuke.

"What's your name?"

At the same time they said:

"Uchiha Sasuke." "Uzumaki Naruto."

_-Thus concludes my haunted bitter romance-_

~Owari~

_-Im sorry but I had to-_

_-I had to leave you like that-_

_-I know you are angry at me-_

_-But I didn't want things to go wrong- _

_- Yet I know you knew that-_

_-Still it hurts me to know-_

_-When you find this-_

_-I won't be there for you anymore-_

_-Not because of anything stupid-_

_-Because I love you-_

_-This isn't half-hearted shit that you always say it is-_

_-Because I knew you too well-_

_-And because I cared too much-_

_-Also because of my stupidity-_

_-We never got anywhere, anyway- _

_-Leave out all the things unsaid and just let it all go-_

_-Wasn't that our motto?- _

_-Or was it just something to comfort?- _

_-I don't think you actually cared- _

_-Because you never seemed to- _

_-Bleeding hearts, makes love hurt much sweeter- _

_-You would always walk out on me-_

_-You knew who I was, you knew- _

_-Thus concludes my haunted bitter romance-_


End file.
